First Holiday An Enchanted Journey
by no1xiaolinshowdownfan
Summary: This is a story I made up to tell the tale of Takayuki and Mitsuki after the series, involving their first holiday. Rated M because of mature scenes, do not read this if you are under 18 years of age
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Rumbling Hearts fanfiction. Please tell me what you think, rate it and tell me where you think I could improve.

Chapter 1 - The Feelings That Can't Be Denied

Takayuki and Mitsuki are planning their first holiday together soon after Takayuki decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They are planning a week away to Barbados in the couple have just booked the holiday and Mitsuki is still questioning Takayuki's life changing decision.

""So you have really decided never to see Haruka again?""

""I didn't know what else to do. She knew about my feelings for you and I tried my best not to hurt her""

""Just promise that you are Ok about going through with this""

Mitsuki gave Takayuki a hug while crying softly uncertain about whether he was sure of himself this time.

""I promise Mitsuki you are the most important person to me in the whole world and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you""

""I just want you to be happy with me and I want you to be happy. I love you Takayuki and I want to be the one""

""You are Mitsuki and you always will be""

One month later we see the couple standing in line at the airport waiting to board their plane that leaves Tokyo, Japan. Mitsuki is wearing her usual violet coat and whitish green tube top with a long white skirt. She also has her hair down to her shoulders, which is how Takayuki liked it. Takayuki is wearing light brown shorts, a white top and a brown coat.

""The next flight to Barbados will be leaving in 5 minutes"" it was announced.

""Lets go"" Takayuki said as the queue started moving along and more passengers boarded the plane. Within 5 minutes the plane was fully seated, Takayuki and Mitsuki got on board and it took off.

The next morning we see Mitsuki and Takayuki leaving the airport after collecting their baggage.

""Well the weather is just as we expected that is always a good sign""

Mitsuki nodded her head agreeing with Takayuki. Just then the couple ordered a taxi, which took the two of them to the Colony Club hotel in Bridgetown where they were staying for the two weeks. The Hotel had WiFi high speed internet connection, two restaurants, two hardcore tennis courts, as well as several spa facilities. The hotel also had four freshwater swimming lagoons and a Jacuzzi. Mitsuki loved the sight of where they were staying and tears of joy began to build up from her eyes. She then kissed Takayuki on the lips and gave him a slow but gentle hug.

""It's what I've always dreamed of Takayuki. All I ever wanted was to share a place as beautiful as this with you""

""Well now you might just get that chance""

""Might….?""

""If you're lucky""

Mitsuki had a slightly annoyed face but she tried to realize Takayuki was actually kidding with her. So after a moment of awkward silence she replied.

""You have very childish humour for a grown man don't you Takauki?""

""Ha I can't help it, we've known each other since we were kids""

""Come here you horrible joker""

Mitsuki grabbed Takauki by the hand once more and proceeded to kiss him once more. This one was soft and gentle and Mitsuki prodded with her tongue as she stuck it inside Takayuki's mouth. Takayuki knew Mitsuki wanted to feel him back so he caught her tongue and proceeded to go into her mouth. The moment had started to get really intimate as Takayuki fell on his bum while Mitsuki was pushing him. Mitsuki then kneeled down while her mouth was still in Takayuki's. Takayuki fell to the ground beside the pool as he was once more brought down by Mitsuki. The two of them stayed that way for another while affectionately looking into one another's eyes, when soon it became really hot and the couple realized they were still fully dressed.

""Would you like to pack away now?""

""Sure thing Takayuki""

Mitsuki could not but help blush as she followed Takayuki into the hotel and after the two went through reception. She could hardly comprehend how strongly she felt for Takayuki. Mitsuki knew that she always had feelings for him, but never once were they as strong as they were from that moment onwards.

When the couple reached their hotel room, they immediately left their bags beside the bed and immediately the two wanted to try the pool.

""Hey why don't we go back to the pool now. I will get my shorts on so we won't be as hot this time""

Mitsuki was daydreaming but suddenly woke up as she heard Takayuki.

""Definitely I will get ready now""

Mitsuki walked into the bathroom to get changed, Takayuki sat on the bed as he removed his clothes and put on his swimming shorts. Meanwhile Mitsuki was undressing in the bathroom but she was still thinking about Takayuki.

""I wonder does Takayuki feel the same way for me that I do for him? I know I saw him with Haruka, but maybe that was just because she was unwell. Oh Mitsuki what are you doing? You are thinking about this too deeply just confess and he will know""

Takayuki was fully changed. He was wearing a pair of red swimming shorts with the yin yang crest printed in the middle.

""You right Mitsuki, I'm ready now""

""I am come in Takayuki""

Takayuki opened the bathroom door and there Mitsuki was standing. Mitsuki was wearing a sparkling dark purple bikini as she slowly walked out of the bathroom.

""Well I have never seen you look as beautiful as you do now Mitsuki. That is the cutest bikini I have ever seen you wear""

""I know, same with you""

Mitsuki tried to laugh as she replied. Takayuki just laughed back and he grabbed Mitsuki's hand as the two of them left the hotel room and went down to the pool.

There was no one else currently using the pool so Takayuki and Mitsuki had the place all to themselves.

Mitsuki was lying down sunbathing when Takayuki got out of the pool and looked down at her.

""I hope that everything is just as you wanted Mitsuki, I do try my best""

""Its perfect Takayuki, everything is just as I wanted""

Mitsuki sat up as she held Takayuki close. The two of them looked affectionately into one another's eyes and Mitsuki tried to watch and see if Takayuki would laugh to himself. He didn't so that made the moment all the better. She knew that he was not faking it.

Takayuki opened his mouth and proceeded to prod it upon Mitsuki's. It looked like the soft kisses they had grown used to, though Takayuki was the first to let his tongue inside Mitsuki's mouth this time rather than the other way around.

Takayuki proceeded to carry Mitsuki off the sun bed and he lay her down by the pool side. Takayuki positioned himself, still grasping Mitsuki's lips in his mouth. Mitsuki prodded her tongue inside Takayuki's mouth and tried to stop his from going down into her.

Mitsuki caught Takayuki's tongue and grasped it tightly. It was at that moment that she found the power to overthrow Takayuki. Mitsuki once more pushed Takayuki down on his backside and positioned herself in front of him. She knew that Takayuki was close so Mitsuki took a chance to place her hands on both sides of his pelvis and exposed him. Mitsuki then proceeded with the same action and removed her bottom piece. Mitsuki then slid into Takayuki and he released himself gradually into Mitsuki's opening. Mitsuki sat in a comfortable position slowly moving up and down, as Takayuki slowly came in and out of her.

Mitsuki removed herself after sitting in that position for a while. She knew that Takayuki had finished his job and so Mitsuki took the bottom piece of her bikini and put it back to its former place.

""You ok Takayuki?""

""Yep I'm fine, never been better in my life""

Takayuki took his swimming shorts and put them back on. Then suddenly, when Mitsuki did not even expect it, Takayuki walked over and embraced her in his arms once more.

""You know that I am not done yet, right?""

Mitsuki nodded her head and Takayuki placed her back on the sun bed. Taking position once more, Takayuki lifted Mitsuki's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Takayuki placed his hands beneath Mitsuki's body and had started to tickle her. Mitsuki started to laugh and Takayuki laughed along.

""You like it, do ya?""

""I love it, keep it up Takayuki""

Takayuki's head was facing Mitsuki's belly button and he started to stick out his tongue as he placed it on the front part of her body. Mitsuki did not mind however because she was so much in love with Takayuki, she wanted to have this kind of fun with him and she wanted him to enjoy it, as much as she did. Takayuki was enjoying it just as much and the two of them were crying with tears of joy.

Mitsuki placed her hands alongside her pelvis and once again exposed herself as she released them in front of Takayuki. Takayuki prodded his tongue downwards and inserted it at the place Mitsuki had come to show Takayuki.

When they were done Takayuki and Mitsuki went out for a meal downtown and when they returned, had a quick rest in the Jacuzzi. That night after returning to the Hotel room Mitsuki felt it was time to discuss with Takayuki what was really going on.

Mitsuki was wearing her usual long white nightdress and Takayuki was wearing a light green unbuttoned pyjama shirt with white shorts. Takayuki lay down in the bed as Mitsuki emerged from the bathroom in her beautiful nightwear.

""Takayuki I need to talk with you""

Mitsuki sat down on the bed and then Takayuki proceeded to sit upwards. Mitsuki was still staring lovingly into Takayuki's eyes. Takayuki could not believe she felt so intense at this time, he knew it was serious.

""Yes go ahead Mitsuki""

""I love you and I don't just love you because you're my boyfriend. I have never felt this way before about anyone in my life""

Takayuki looked shocked because Mitsuki had never been so forward before, though he trusted it was the right time and she was making a good decision.

""You are the one. All I have ever wanted in my life was you""

""Well you know that I feel that way for you. It took a lot for me to leave Haruka, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have the same kind of feelings for you""

""My dream of being an Olympic Swimmer, that was nothing. All that training was for nothing, now all I have is this relationship. It means the world to me, please don't leave me Takayuki. I have nothing else""

Mitsuki started to cry.

""Slow down there Mitsuki. I know how you feel and I feel just the same for you. The moment's we've had together, they have been the greatest in my whole life""

Mitsuki looked back then at herself and Takayuki by the poolside and all the nights they slept together back in Tokyo.

""I lost it to you""

Mitsuki had a shocked look on her face, just at that moment she was thinking about all the times Takayuki spent with Haruka.

""But was it not Haruka?""

""No Mitsuki, it was you. I want our children to have your eyes and your smile""

Takayuki grabbed Mitsuki by her backside once more and looked deeply into her eyes.

""You know that I love you, I can't conceal this way I feel""

""I am not sure, can I really trust you?""

""For all the times I'm with you, it just gets better""

Mitsuki removed Takayuki's arms from behind her back and placed them by Takayuki's side once more. Takayuki was shocked that she was not willing to hold him too.

""Give me some time to think about this""

Mitsuki sat in the bathroom for another few minutes, when she heard Takayuki crying back on their bed. Mitsuki opened the door slightly to see Takayuki was lying down with the blankets covering his whole body. She also noticed that he had removed his PJ's so he was completely covered by the that in mind Mitsuki slowly removed her nightdress and her bra. She then slipped under the covers completely nude while Takayuki was not looking. Mitsuki then laid small but sweet kisses all down Takayuki's neck.

""Huh?""

Mitsuki slipped a hand to the front side of Takayuki's body and felt the nipples on his chest. She then prodded her kisses all down Takayuki's back.

""That's it Mitsuki""

Takayuki turned around to see Mitsuki lying there beside him. Takayuki then placed his kisses all along Mitsuki's neck.

""Hahaha give it socks Takayuki""

Takayuki licked the nipples on Mitsuki's breasts and within a minute he engulfed one of the two pieces in his mouth. He took a minute to massage each of them, but he knew Mitsuki wanted him to do it to both.

The two of them stayed that way the whole night and proceeded with intercourse once while they were at it.

Just then the sun rose and Mitsuki was lying there in the bed alongside Takayuki. The two of them woke in each other's arms.

""I love you Takayuki. I will be yours for all of time""

""And you will be mine, this I promise""


	2. Chapter 2

Finally here's the second chapter, please tell me what you think. Rate and say where you think I can improve.

Chapter 2 - The Return of Haruka, A Frightful Reunion

Takayuki has taken Mitsuki on her first holiday away to Barbados. In the first night of their stay, Takayuki has done all he could to make Mitsuki feel like he loved her because she is still uncertain of his feelings for her. The reason for this, mainly is because of how difficult it was for Takayuki cutting Haruka out of his life but little does he know, she will return.

Takayuki and Mitsuki are lying in bed next to each other, thinking about what they will do for the rest of their time together.

""Takayuki, what would you like to do for the rest of this holiday?""

Mitsuki moved in closer as she felt increasingly warm in Takayuki's presece. She was totally imfatuated by him and was increasingly worried that he still had affections for Haruka.

""Why don't you say we chill out, go to the beach or something like that""

""Do you know a good spot where we can go?""

""Yeah we can stay there till late and watch the sun go down""

""Together""

""Yes that is exactly what I was thinking""

""Please tell me this will be forever Takayuki. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life""

""Aw that's so sweet Mitsuki. I never knew that you felt this way about me, I always wanted to tell you the same, but""

""But what, Takayuki tell me that there is nothing better. Please tell me that we can be together. I want to have kids with you, I want them to be as caring and as loving as you?""

""No it's not that. I wanted us to settle down now, I know that one day we will be parents. We should enjoy our time together while we can. I will work extra hard to support our family""

Takayuki remained in Mitsuki for a few more minutes. He knew that if Mitsuki became pregnant, he would never be able to return to Haruka so Takayuki was willing to take that chance to show their love.

Little did Takayuki know however that Haruka had booked a week also in Barbados but in a different hotel, a few miles down the road. Haruka went for a relaxing holiday with her younger sister Akane and Akane's now boyfriend Toshimori.

Haruka is lying there on the beach wearing a light blue bikini covered in navy flowers on the sides of the clamps. Her sister Akane was sitting there beside her in a sparkling ruby bikini with plain black bottoms, she was with Toshiomori making a sandcastle. Suddenly Haruka started to cry thinking of Takayuki.

""Is everything alright sis?""

""Yes it's just. Takayuki is here I know it?""

""Is he seriously how do you know?""

""I feel it. I'm a girl, I have instincts and I know these things. He is here with Mitsuki and I can only imagine what they are doing""

""Look I am very sorry for what happened. There are plenty more Fish in the sea, surely you will meet someone else""

""I don't think so. No one has ever cared for me the way that Takayuki did. He came to visit me every day while I was in hospital. He didn't even have to, because he was so busy studying for his exams""

""The world is a big place, Haruka. There has got to be someone just as nice as Takayuki, even nicer""

""I wouldn't count on it""

So a few miles down the road we see Takayuki and Mitsuki having breakfast in a local restaurant.

Takayuki is dressed in a casual red shirt with a collar and a pair of long sporty white shorts. Mitsuki was wearing a white sleeveless top and a long dark grey skirt that went down to her toes.

Takayuki is eating a full breakfast with baked beans, fried egg, 2 sausages and 2 hash browns. Mitsuki on the other hand is helping herself to a bowl of corn flakes.

""Look I know that I spent a lot of time with Haruka but I felt under so much pressure from her parents. I felt very guilty over what happened to her and I just wanted to put that to the back of my mind, still I couldn't forget it. I tried everything because all I wanted was to forget the past and enjoy my time with you. The only way I knew that I could truly let go of the past and let go of Haruka was if I helped her to get through that period""

""But why did you want to be there with Haruka while she was unwell. She still had Akane, you didn't have to be there with Haruka""

""Look I wanted it just to be a friendly thing but Haruka put me under so much pressure because she was so forward""

""What do you mean, she put you under pressure"" Mitsuki slowly became mor angry at Takayuki. She continued ""First you said it was her parents that put you under pressure and now it was Haruka herself, please tell me the truth Takayuki""

Takayuki began to cry and he felt so embarassed that the two of them were acting like this out in public.

""Please can we drop this. This is not the right place""

""What do you mean it is not the right place? This holiday was meant to be for me and you no one else""

""But Mitsuki I love you, please don't fight with me in public. Maybe when we go to the beach we can find a spot where we can be alone and talk about this when no one else can listen in""

Soon after Mitsuki started the fight, both herself and Takayuki had finished their breakfast. Takayuki however was holding back the tears. He could not come to terms with the fact Mitsuki doubted his love for him and although he had not seen Haruka in years, she was still on his mind.

When they reached the beach, it was a quiet day and no one else was there. Takayuki and Mitsuki spent a few minutes in the sea splashing around and kissing, hugging and sunbathing on the beach. Mitsuki was wearing a plain black bikini and Takayuki was wearing silver swimming trunks covered with images of Sharks.

""Hey, Mitsuki you feeling better now?""

""You seem immobolized. Does this mean that we are in love?""

""We are and always will be. I love you Mitsuki, forever and always""

""You really did all this for me?""

""Yes I booked this holiday away just so we could be together, the two of us. I would be prepared to tell Haruka that I will never go out with her anymore, if I did see her again""

""So it will never be, for you and Haruka again?""

""Hu?""

""Could you promise me that you would swear on your life. Swear yor love for me""

""I already have, I left Haruka ages ago. I told her we can never be together again""

Takayuki placed his whole body all over Mitsuki. He smuddered the woman that he had given so much to be with. Kissing all over her lips and neck, Takayuki wanted to show Mitsuki she was the one.

""Do you really care this much for me, Takayuki?""

""Absolutely""

Mitsui felt herself loosen as Takayuki held her close. He slipped an arm down the side of Mitsuki's back. Going underneath her shirt, Takayuki massaged all over her back and prodded his tongue in and out of her mouth. Mitsuki felt Takayuki breathing all inside, her tonsils felt warm and Mitsuki suddenly became dehyrdrated. Takayuki just took her breath away with his physical and emotional gestures.

""This is what you want isn't it?""

""Yes it's all I want Takayuki and nothing more. I want nothing less than your best""

""I want it to be too""

All of a sudden Haruka approached the pair. Now wearing a long red dress and pigtails in her hair, Haruka spoke out.

""Takayuki is that you?""

""H...Haruka""

""I know what you're thinking, and everything is exactly as it seems?""

""So do you mean its you and Mitsuki""

""I'm very sorry Haruka. This is the way it has been and this is how it always will be""

Haruka began to cry. She could not believe that after all the time, Takayuki had devoted to her, Mitsuki was still the one.

Takayuki continued ""I know that we once had something going, but it is all over now. I loved you Haruka but I could not cope with the grief when you went into that hospital. The dread was killing me, I knew it was all my fault but Mitsuki changed my whole world around. I could not stand being single for the three years yu weren't in my life. Sad thing is, when you awoke...""

Mitsuki and Haruka paused as the two awaited to hear Takayuki's response.

Takayuki finished ""When you awoke, I had gotten over the feelings we had for one another. I had grown so close to Mitsuki, I just... I could never feel the same way again because Mitsuki had given me so much hope. To get on with my life, to be myself, just to have a future. At that point my feelings for Mitsuki were stronger than the feelings I had for you and I wanted to just be friends""

Mitsuki's heart melted. She did not believe Takayuki had so much to give and she couldn't believe he had lost all affectins for Haruka. It was a feeling of utter happiness but Haruka's feelings were all the opposite.

The only question remains, how will Takayuki deal with Haruka's heartbreak? He knows how desperately she wanted to be with him, but Takayuki does not feel that way anymore. Also is Mitsuki finally convinced or is there still feelings of doubt. A moment that can never be taken back, awaits...


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 - Bitch Wars, Haruka vs Mitsuki

Mitsuki started to ball her eyes out with tears of happiness. She loved Takayuki so much and at the moment Takayuki told Haruka he had no more feelings for her, it was just beyond comprehension. Takayuki had made it blatently clear that Mitsuki was the one he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Haruka was deeply upset.

""But Takayuki, I thaught...""

""Haruka, please believe me. I don't want Mitsuki to get hurt by all this""

""What do you mean?""

Takayuki paused for a moment.

""...I don't know""

Takayuki then walked away. Within a short space of time, he was completely out of sight. Neither Mitsuki, nor Haruka knew how he was truly feeling. The two of them were devastated at his reaction. Neither of them wanted to believe that the man they loved so much could not deal with the situation. After a few minutes while the two women were crying, Mitsuki spoke out.

""I sure hope... he will be ok?""

""What do you mean?"" Haruka answered back.

""Hu?""

""Please don't tell me, you don't know about all this?""

""About all what?""

""Our love""

Haruka paused for a minute and was quick to tell Mitsuki about all the events that happened in the years leading up to Takayuki's eventual hook up with Mitsuki.

Haruka continued ""I always loved Takayuki. Remember back in the days when we were in school? Me and you were just best friends but then Takayuki came along. I will never forget that one day when I told Takayuki that I wanted to go out with him. He never had any feelings for you back then, it was just me and him""

""I...I'm very sorry Haruka. I never meaned to let Takayuki ruin our friendship""

""Takayuki was the sweetest, gentlest boy in high school and I did not want anyone else. I wanted him and him only, Takayuki and no one else""

Mitsuki began to panic because she was starting to see Haruka's point of view.

""You could have had any of the guys in school but you had to go for Takayuki""

""I did... but I loved him too""

""Sure you did. You only went out with Takayuki because you were feeling bad for him, when I was in a coma""

Mitsuki could not take Haruka anymore. She roared at the top of her voice in response ""Look Haruka, if I had of been the one who was in hospital what would you have done""

""That makes no difference at all. I was going out with Takayuki, you weren't""

""But I couldn't let him feel so bad. He was very upset after losing you, and I just had to help him out. There was no other choice""

""You did this to Takayuki. Did you take his feelings into consideration when you decided to go out with him? No you didn't, you just wanted him all for yourself. At least with me and Takayuki there was something there""

""Leave me alone""

Mitsuki started to run away. She shedded tears all the way back to the hotel, herself and Takayuki had been staying in. When she returned Takayuki was still gone, so she picked up her phone to call him.

""Hello"" Takayuki answered.

""Hi Takayuki, where are you now?""

""I'm just sitting on a cliff by the shore""

""Could you come back to the hotel please? I am here and there is something I desperately want to tell you""

""Ok see ya then"" Takayuki hung up.

Later that eveneing, Takayuki returned to the hotel room. As soon as he walked in, Mitsuki grabbed Takayuki by the wrist and pulled him onto the bed. Takayuki layed down beside Mitsuki and the two of them silently slipped under the covers.

""I'm not even bothered about Haruka anymore. All I want is you, Mitsuki""

""Thank you""

Takayuki and Mitsuki grabbed a hold of every piece of clothing on their body. The two of them stripped down while still lying beneath the bed covers. Mitsuki then turned downwards, giving Takayuki a small blowjob. Mitsuki placed her mouth tightly as her heartbeat increased. It was the most emotional feeling in the world and only now was Mitsuki aware that Takayuki felt it too. Takayuki grabbed the side of Mitsuki's legs and placed his fingers all over. Takayuki then began to feel Mitsuki's legs all the way from top to bottom and down to her feet and toes.

The two of them stayed that way for about 20 minutes. Afterwards Mitsuki creeped up to the top side of the bed, placing her head on the pillow. Takayuki did the same.

""Takayuki there is something I have been meaning to tell you all day, and I only realised it now""

""What is it Mitsuki?""

""I'm pregnant""

""Aw no way are you serious?""

Mitsuki nodded her head. Takayuki almost awoke the rest of the tourists staying in their hotel. This is how excited he was, it was a reaction you will only have once in a lifetime. Takayuki could not comprehend the thought of becoming a father, it was something he could never put into words.

""I took a pregnancy test, while you were out and yes""

A week later...

Mitsuki and Takayuki have just arrived at Tokyo airport following their temporary stay in Barbados. While neither of the two had seen Haruka after that day when the fight broke out, they still had an amazing time the rest of the holiday. Mitsuki and Takayuki tried parasailing, golf, skydiving. The whole experience was just like a fairytale. The two of them are now on a train back to their apartment prior to a drinking session, Mitsuki and Takayuki will have with a friend in the local pub.

""Well are you pleased to know we will be having a child?""

""More pleased than I have ever been in my entire life""

""I'm sure that afterwards the only thing left to do will be to get married""

""Hu?""

Though Mitsuki was happy with Takayuki's confession, she was slightly surprised it was only now that this happened. After Mitsuki announced her pregnancy, Takayuki admitted he wanted to make a commitment.

Takayuki continued ""I know that we should have talked about this ages ago but once I have the money, I will find the perfect venue for our wedding. Then we will both make our marriage the best wedding of all""

As Mitsuki was somewhat breathless at Takayuki's prospects of the two getting married, she knew as well as Takayuki did that it was only a matter of time. The child would be proof of their relationship and Mitsuki assumed that once Haruka finds out she will give up on Takayuki completely.

""I know he is right. My destiny is to be one with Takayuki, once the baby is born there will be nothing in the universe that can tear us apart"" Mitsuki said to herself.

The words were in Mitsuki's head. Although she was slightly concerned it would be possible for her to speak out loud embarassing Takayuki. With this in mind, she tried to stay in deep thought. Takayuki was aware however that later on, Mitsuki would confess what she truly believes to him and that Takayuki would fight to support her view.


End file.
